escape_from_tarkovfandomcom-20200216-history
Patch 0.9.0.1580
---- Developer Note We are pleased to present to you the patch 0.9.0.1580. The wipe will be partial. Only the trader reputation points will be saved. ---- Added: :Added the first of planned Scav bosses, the Dealmaker His favorite haunts are dorms and gas station at the Customs. His leadership skills allowed the Dealmaker to easily pull together a posse of former factory workers. Well armed, they continue to force their own rules in Tarkov. The Dealmaker prefers to avoid fair fights, quickly retreating to a safe place and leaving his guys to deal with the enemy. The boss does not make an appearance on location every time, but with a certain chance. *Added flashbang grenades *Added smoke grenades *Added Nvidia Highlights, recording episodes of your firefights, if your graphics card supports this technology. *Added armbands of basic colors, players can now pick the color to make it easier to tell friend from foe in combat. *New weapon modifications *Vulcan MG scope eyecup *EOtech Vudu 1-6 x scope *Nightforce 30mm Mount for sights installation *Armasight Vulcan MG bravo 3.5x night scope *Armasight installation base for Vulcan MG 3.5x *Zenith 2U Klesch Tactical flashlight *Annihilator flash hider for 7.62x39, 5.56x45 and 9mm *Bridge type mount for P226 *Rubberized pistol grip for P226 *EMOD stock *Salvo 12 sound moderator adapter for carbines SOK, VPO, etc. *SilencerCo Salvo 12 Sound moderator *Sig Sauer Romeo 4 reflex sight *Sig Sauer mount for Romeo sights series *10-inch Alexander Arms rail mount *3-inch Alexander Arms rail mount *Holosun HS401G5 reflex sight *MOE pistol grip for AK *Rifle length MK 10 handguard for AR-15 and compatible *30 mm mount Burris-produced AR-P.E.P.R. for sights installation *Burris FullField TAC 30 1-4x24 scope *Combo Kit - handguard and gas tube by TROY Industries. *Raptor charging handle for AR-15 and compatibles *Zenit PT-1 stock *PT stock lock for AKM and AK-74 *Izhmash 7.62x39 aluminium magazine for AK and compatibles, 10-round capacity *Bakelite 7.62x39 magazine for AK and compatibles, 40-round capacity *Glock 18C 9x19 slide *Glock 18 9x19 barrel with compensator *Zhukov-S stock for AK *DS Arms Holland Type rear sight for SA-58 *Foldable stock adapter for SA-58 *Extreme Duty receiver cover for SA-58 *TAPCO SAW-Style black pistol grip for SA-58 *DS Arms "3 prong trident" 7.62x51 flash hider for SA-58 *FAL/SA-58 7.62x51 20-round magazine *Handguard with rail mounts for SA-58 *280 mm 7.62x51 barrel for SA-58 *F93 Pro Stock *LAS/TAC 2 Steiner tactical flashlight *Lightweight pistol grip for AR-15-compatible weapons *SE-5 Express tactical grip *Fab Defense UAS stock for AK *TAPCO SAW-Style pistol grip for SKS *TAPCO stock tube *Tapco INTRAFUSE polymer stockfor SKS *Troy QARS mounts New equipment: *Armored visor for Kiver helmet *BNTI Kirasa-N body armor *IOTV Gen4 body armor (mobile) *IOTV Gen4 body armor (assault variant) *IOTV Gen4 body armor (full protection) *5.11 Tactec armor plated vest *Blackhawk! Commando Chest Harness *Ana Tactical Beta 2 Combat pack *Momex balaclava *LShZ Helmet *GP-5 Gas mask *6B34 ballistic glasses *GSSh-01 active headphones *Deadly Skull mask *Shattered lightweight reinforced mask *DEVTAC Ronin ballistic helmet *Pompon hat *Miltec boonie *Bandana *Neoprene face mask *Shemagh(v. 2) *USEC Cap black *BEAR Cap black *Highcom Striker ACHHC IIIA Helmet Olive *Highcom Striker ACHHC IIIA Helmet Black *Highcom Striker ULACH IIIA Helmet Coyote Tan *Highcom Striker ULACH IIIA Helmet Black *Armband (yellow) *Armband (green) *Armband (blue) *Armband (red) *Armband (white) New weapons: *GLOCK 18C 9x19 pistol *DS Arms SA-58 OSW Para 7.62x51 Added new quests: *5 Mechanic quests *4 Ragman quests *5 Skier quests Added new containers and new loot on locations: *Factory *Woods *Customs Added new paid exits on the maps: *Customs *Interchange Changes: *Adjusted loot spawn chances on all maps *Price rebalance for weapons, grenades, weapon mods *Increased price of powerful ammo *Vests and headsets can now be put into item case *Increased internal size of ammo case (now 6x6) *Reduced mouse sensitivity when aiming through high magnification scopes *Changed some quest rewards *Changed some quest requirements *Changed Alpha vest configuration *Increased penetration of SP-5 and SP-6 rounds *Various adjustments of weapon mods and armor parameters *Improved the behavior of individual AI enemies *Optimized geometry of level objects *Improved collection of crash dumps Additional changes: *Further freezes and stuttering fixes *Further improvement of anti-cheat, work on disconnects associated with anti-cheat *Further optimization of the graphical and functional component (preparation for the animation optimization phase) *Various bug fixes *Increased rate of leveling fir weapon mastering, weapon skills and MagDrills *Increased stash size for all players *Reputation with traders is retained on wipe *Weapon mastering is retained on wipe *Reduced tracer size and brightness *Reduced dirt and distortions on visors *Silencer parameters and price balancing adjustments Fixed issues: *Fixed various glitches *Lack of visibility and audibility of shots from SR-1MP for other players *Armor now stops the bullet flight correctly (if there was no penetration) *Fixed incorrect dimensions of certain items *Other visual fixes Known issues: *Chance of faulty vest inventory slot on double/triple grenade throw *Players of one group get pushed away from each other on loading *Scavs can't exit through Bunker Door *Incorrect third-person animation when turning on NVG with smoke grenade in hands *Flashbang stun state is not localized *The Highlights button is displayed as pressed after overlay is closed *The smoke grenade sparks effect is displaced to the side with high FOV settings Category:Patch notes